


Sips Coffee Like Me

by Kedarui



Series: HyungHyuk Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, HyungHyuk - Freeform, HyungHyuk Bingo, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedarui/pseuds/Kedarui
Summary: After meeting Minhyuk, the new barista, Hyungwon doesn't expect much from him, except when Hyungwon tastes Minhyuk's coffee it seems that Hyungwon can't get enough.





	Sips Coffee Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> HyungHyuk Bingo Square - Coffee Shop AU

            Hyungwon recognizes the young man with the bleached white hair behind the counter wiping down the bakery goods display case and a bitter grimace mars his handsome face for a mere second before he quickly masks his annoyance with his typical business ready attitude. He thought coming to one of his father's high end coffee chain cafés for his favorite iced americano would set his day right on it's tracks again after having woken up late and missing his flight to attend one of his favorite fashion shows half way around the world but damn was he wrong. Of all people he could have run into it just had to be the one employee he happened to witness walking out of his rival's, Kihyun, coffee shop downtown.

            A dark thought crosses Hyungwon's mind for a moment, he could give his father a call and have the barista fired for company brand betrayal… but what good would that be when it's Kihyun who he has a grudge against. He wouldn't even be satisfied with taking out his frustrations on this hired help who's name he hasn't even bothered to find out, plus firing him out of spite might just push him towards Kihyun's products.

            Apparently sensing the eyes piercing into the back of his head, the barista finally turns around and takes notice of Hyungwon standing in the entrance. The barista's eyes go wide for a minute before he pulls himself together and stands with a nervous apologetic smile and belatedly greets Hyungwon, "Ah, hello sir! I'm sorry, but we're not open just-"

            Hyungwon narrows his eyes, irritation seeps into the curl of his frown. How could this employee not be trained to recognize the CEO's son of the company he works under. Unbelievable. "Don't finish that sentence."

            Hyungwon's eyes catch sight of the name tag attached to the barista's apron and he actually puts in the effort to read it. The barista, Minhyuk, looks taken back. Good. He should be when in the presence of someone as rich and powerful as Chae Hyungwon.

            "You should be well aware of who I am and if you aren't I suggest you learn quickly," Hyungwon's words are sharp enough to make the barista flinch. "I want my usual iced americano," Hyungwon's eyes flicker from barista's lost face to the bakery display case, "And a chocolate chip muffin."

            "But-"

            "Did I stutter?"

            "No, sir." Minhyuk finally understands that there's no way to say no so he scurries to the back to wash his hands and prepare the order.

            Satisfied with his tormenting, Hyungwon takes a seat near the window where he has a clear view of the cars passing the streets and others patrons walking around the open shopping plaza. He waits. And he waits. And he waits some more.

            The curl of his frown deepens when he glances at his watch. It's been ten minutes. What could that fool possibly be doing? It honestly shouldn't be difficult to make a simple drink and plate an already baked muffin. Before Hyungwon gets the chance to voice his complaints though a plate is placed in front of him along with a glass of dark coffee.

            "Your order sir. One chocolate chip muffin and an iced americano." Minhyuk says.

            Hyungwon huffs in dissatisfaction, "Finally." He picks up his cup to take a sip, wholeheartedly ready to dump all his complaints out the moment the tip of his tongue so much as touches the coffee. But one taste of the coffee and suddenly Hyungwon is at a loss for words. The coffee's light aroma is intoxicating while the taste is something that left nothing more to be desired, the beans roasted were done so perfectly leaving no lingering burnt taste while having just the right amount of bitterness.

            Minhyuk fidgets where he stands as Hyungwon stares at his cup without a change in expression after just one sip of the drink. "Is the coffee to your satisfaction sir?"

            "Chae Hyungwon." Hyungwon looks up at Minhyuk with a neutral expression and says again, "My name is Chae Hyungwon."

            Minhyuk's stiffens at the name reveal. He recognizes the name since his store manager told him in advance that the CEO's son tends to stop by whenever he pleases but he never expected it to be on his very first day opening up the shop on his own. A panic begins to set in as Minhyuk fears for his job and begins to blabber, "Sir, I am so sorry to not have recognized you earlier. I didn’t mean to offend-"

            Hyungwon cuts Minhyuk off before he talks his ear off, "Did you make this coffee following the store's recipe and instructions?"

            Minhyuk blushes at being caught for his mistake and sputters, "I tried to but I'm not very used to the machines in the back and the coffee roaster was turned far too high-"

            "Irrelevant." Hyungwon brushes off and tells Minhyuk, "Give me your schedule."

            "My schedule?" Minhyuk repeats confused.

            "Yes."

            "Wait," Minhyuk almost begs, "Please give me another chance-"

            "Oh I will. Don't worry about that." Hyungwon rises from his seat and makes sure to take his coffee with him as he makes his way to the back room where he knows the schedules are posted, "I would like to see you replicate the taste of this iced americano again."

            "I'm not being… fired?" Minhyuk says in shock as he follows after Hyungwon. The words begin to sink into his understanding, "You… actually like the taste of my coffee?"

            For the first time in a long time, Hyungwon actually smiles at his employee. It's small and barely there but it's a smile of sorts nonetheless. "You've peeked my interest, Minhyuk." Hyungwon says as he takes the posted schedule paper off the pin board and folds it so it fits into his pants pocket, "I'll be sure to be back for your next cup of coffee."

            A unprecedented heat rushes to Minhyuk's face and whether it's from embarrassment or being flattered he isn't sure but even after Hyungwon has long since left the store, Minhyuk can't help the lingering blush that stains his cheeks and the feeling of anticipation for Hyungwon's next visit to see him specifically for his daily dose of caffeine.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And with this last addition, my HyungHyuk Bingo square is complete~ Although this was a little rushed because I wanted to make the deadline :') I really enjoyed participating in this event! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
